1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a toothbrush, and more particularly to a toothbrush for false teeth. The toothbrush has a first set of bristles and a second set of bristles respectively implanted on opposite faces of a head section of a handle. One face of the head section is inclinded, the lengths of the bristles in the second set of bristles varies to form a taper, and the lengths of the bristles in the first set of bristles varies to form undulations, such that the brush is able to be used to brush not only the surfaces of the false teeth, but also the metal parts that engage other natural teeth, and the gaps between the false teeth.
2. Prior Art Description
Normally, a user uses a toothbrush to brush his/her false teeth. However, because the toothbrush is too big to brush all the small areas in the false teeth, a specifically designed brush is required to brush the false teeth. In order to obviate this shortcoming, patents related to the toothbrush designed for false are presented to the public. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,158 ('158) relates to an improved handle construction for implements such as a device used in treatment of skin and which may be applied to toothbrush construction, the objective being to provide a handle construction which permits greater preasure to be applied to the device during manual operation thereof and to provide a light, easily constructed operating means for implements such as toothbrushes which permits the use thereof with both hands simultaneously. It is noted from the attached drawins and especially FIG. 1 of '158 patent that the implement operating means has an ergonomic grip portion, and comprises a brush head (2) having a flat shape, one side of which has implanted hairs (3), as well as a handle (11) attached to one side of the head via arms (8), and two protrusions formed by two grooves (27) on ends of the upper surface of the handle with a concave portions formed therebetween. The '158 patent needs at least two arms (8) to engage the handle with the brush head (2) and, furthermore, the handle (11) is a combination of two parts, one of which has a dowel (12) and the other of which has an aperture defined to received the dowel (12) therein. Accordingly, it is very possible that the two combined parts of the handle (11) will separate into two different parts while in use. The arms (8), perferably made of stainless steel, makes operation of the implement difficult and have a great weigh so that it is quite awkward to use a brush of this type to brush things such as false teeth. Moreover, the brush head has only one side implanted with hairs, which makes the function of the brush limited in a certain aspect.
In order to obviate the aforemention problems, the present invention tends to introduce an improved toothbrush especially designed for false teeth.